


Run, Danny, Run

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's on the run from the law. Can Steve help him without getting him killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- First two drabbles, **Run** & **Desperate** , originally posted in [Unrealized Realities](/works/680024). With encouragements from fellow **1-million-words** members, this's slowly evolving into a 'verse on its own.  
>  \- Drabble 3 to 7 are written for [mcgarrett](/users/mcgarrett)'s birthday. Happy Birthday, man! :D  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a good cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Fugitive_

He was a good cop.

He had family, friends and colleagues. Now he has less than three hundred dollars, a burner cell and two former CIs who don't hang up on him. Fugitive on the run is his new reality.

The CIs come through with a genuine looking ID and a ticket to Hawaii. Too afraid to know, he doesn't ask where the money comes from.

"Find McGarrett. He'll help you."

Whoever framed him did a very good job. Maybe it's impossible but he'll die trying to clear his name.

His daughter won't lose the only parent she has left.


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't really afford not to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Stagnate_

Taking over the stagnated investigation of an exsanguinated stripper has to be what landed him in trouble.

Now he's in Hawaii, with sand and jellyfish everywhere. Instead of flailing and ranting, he adopts a low profile. After all, he's a wanted man.

This McGarrett guy is a former SEAL turned PI. Why his informant thinks this guy in Hawaii can help with his case in New Jersey, he honestly doesn't know. But he can't really afford not to try.

Knocking on the door to the PI's office, he sighs.

It's gonna get a lot more complicated before it gets better.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone _really_ likes his explosives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Incisive_

Not three days in Hawaii, he's dodging bullets meant for McGarrett. Just fucking great.

At least, McGarrett's an incisive man of action. He spots and drags Danny into a shed nearby then MacGuyver'd a flashbang with fertilizer there. Indubitably, he _really_ likes his explosives. After a precise toss and a loud bang, it takes them mere seconds to take down the assailant.

Then siren approaches.

"Go back to my office. Cops aren't your best friends right now."

McGarrett's nonchalance is astoundingly, and disturbingly, real.

If this's regular for McGarrett, Danny truly hopes he gets to live till his name's cleared.


	4. Toppings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on the run, Danny still needs to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Laudatory_

"You eat this?"

Danny hasn't anticipated this. It's been a good sign when McGarrett starts rolling his own dough. Though as the other ingredients start to appear, Danny practically goes into shock.

Ham should never be allowed anywhere near dough. Having it on a pizza is downright sacrilege. And fruit? Don't even get Danny started on that blasphemy.

But Danny's hungry. So he eats and even finishes the last slice, with ham and pineapple picked off.

Rather than getting offended, McGarrett grins goofily at him.

"This isn't laudatory to your impious take on pizzas. I'm choosing the toppings next time."


	5. B.P. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a zombie apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Blue_

There's no surprise a bunker/panic room is built below the house McGarrett inherited from his father. As anticipated, it's stocked with enough canned food, firearms and ammunitions to last two people through an ice age or zombie apocalypse, whichever comes first.

McGarrett trusting Danny with the room and letting him stay there is however utterly out of the blue.

Maybe it has something to do with the flash of deep understanding on McGarrett's face when Danny says he'd doing anything to get back to his daughter Grace. Maybe McGarrett truly believes in Danny's innocence.

Whatever it is, Danny's grateful.


	6. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All evidence pointing to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Red_

Catching the perp red-handed and saving the potential second victim deserved a night of celebration. In the end, Danny had too many glasses of red and he knew it. The distinct lack of cabs on the streets meant it took him ages to get home, leaving his own car behind.

The nightmare began in the morning with him arrested, for shooting his partner at point-blank range. His car perplexingly parked in front of his house with the murder weapon in the glove compartment.

Despite all evidence pointing to Danny, he'd have to prove his innocence. Even if on his own.


	7. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can't be incriminated for being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Red_

Danny's caught himself staring, more than he'd ever admit.

Crazy McGarrett and his stupid swimming habit. It's all his faults, with low riding swim trunks, intricately inked skin, tantalizing treasure trail and a sinfully endearing goofy grin. Danny can't be incriminated for being human and looking his fill.

Lusting after McGarrett is a distraction. Sadly, he can't pull his eyes away from certain parts of McGarrett's body after his morning swim.

Late at night when he's alone in bed and his self-control in the red, McGarrett's naked skin is all he see in his own head.

Danny knows he's doomed.


	8. Say His Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Monkey needs her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Green_

Kids can be cruel, especially misinformed ones. Is Grace bullied because of him? Does she need help with school assignments? Is she eating her greens? Will she read _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ without him?

He knows his parents will take good care of Grace. They've been helping ever since Rachel served him with divorce paper and fled to London because she couldn't handle being a mother. But his Monkey needs her father.

Dreadful, sickening feeling of being an unfit parent pools in his stomach, keeps him up at nights, tears him into pieces.

Danny misses his Grace.


	9. Too Much Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much is too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Yellow_

Friends in high places are good to have. Or in unknown, dark places. McGarrett seems to have both.

Stacks of folders appear out of nowhere - beige, white, and yellow. Since they aren't in McGarrett's office or in the house but down in the panic room he's staying, Danny immediately knows those are files regarding his case.

School records, copy of marriage license, commendations from superiors, case files he's worked on, facsimile of Grace's birth certificate and crime scene photos of the gun used to kill his partner.

Exposed and vulnerable. McGarrett knows too much about Danny.

Too damn fucking much.


	10. Personal Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Orange_

The sky sunny, the ocean blue and the beaches sandy.

Paradise is living in Hawaii, for most people. Danny will disagree, to his death. He misses his Grace, his family. He hardly goes out because HPD may work on island time, they'll eventually get the wanted poster with Danny's face on it.

It isn't he can't leave. It's just too risky to stray outside of Casa de McGarrett.

No bars on the windows, no locks on the doors, no tracking bracelets around his ankles. Still, he's locked up like in a super-max.

The only thing missing is an orange jumpsuit.


	11. Colorful Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never tries hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Black_

Being a cop, Danny knows what a PI does for living. Comparing to highly classified SEAL missions, it's got to be comparatively boring.

Apparently it isn't the case for McGarrett.

The various shades of yellow, orange, red, purple, blue and black littering his body are on display after his daily swim. He never tries hiding it.

Harboring a known fugitive means McGarrett can lose his PI license at the least. Danny's only a guest in McGarrett's house, seeking his help. He isn't sure he has any rights to ask about the bruises.

However, Danny cares more than a guest should.


	12. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does what he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _White_

"McGarrett..."

McGarrett hisses but stills his body, breathing in deeply before responding. "Steve. You should call me Steve when your hands are on my naked ass."

Exasperatedly, Danny holds back his growling and yelling at the idiot who deserves every single bit. Instead of the ER, said idiot comes home and asks Danny to patch up the knife wound which runs from glute to knee down the back of Steve's left thigh.

Disinfectants, swabs, gauzes and white bandages. Danny does what he can.

"You don't need to worry, Danny. I'm fine."

Steve may be fine. Danny isn't sure he is.


	13. Sink In Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny should feel awkward and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Eclectic_

For an apparent healthy nut, Danny's decided, Steve's taste in food is rather eclectic.

During the days Steve spends home waiting for his wound to heal, Danny's learned a lot about him. From the food Steve's experienced all over the places, to his atrocious taste in music, to some of his engaging yet heavily redacted past missions. Layer after layer, Danny finds himself drawn deeper and deeper into this attraction towards Steve.

With his life exposed by the files Steve's somehow obtained, Danny should feel awkward and vulnerable. But the disturbing truth is, it doesn't bother Danny as much anymore.


	14. Faking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they want an ironclad win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Date_

Two weeks in, they've made little - if any - progress. Danny pours his days into debunking the frame job. Steve hasn't taken on new client. Day in and day out, it's all about exonerating Danny.

The ballistic report shows discrepancies between the bullet's trajectory and Danny's height. However it's merely a minor detail which can easily be overturned. They'll need something better, if they want an ironclad win.

It's getting harder to get up in the morning. The date of returning to his family and former life resembles a mirage.

Danny's putting on a brave front but his hope is waning.


	15. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon, isn't soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Wine_

Steve's left for a grocery run not an hour ago, Danny's already finished the two bottles of red wine Steve has in the house. Evidently Steve isn't a sommelier, because while Danny's no expert, the wine is rather bad. But it isn't about the color, or the smell, or the aftertaste. His goal is to get drunk, to forget for a little bit, to escape the fact he's failed his promise to Grace.

_"I'll be home very soon, monkey. Just remember, Danno loves you."_

Soon, is turning out to be indefinite.

Soon, isn't soon enough.

Soon, is an unkept promise.


	16. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is so fucking grand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Feral_

_With a hand on his nape and another on the small of his back, Danny has Steve pinned to the bed. But nothing can keep him still. Arching his back, pushing his ass back Steve counters every one of Danny's merciless thrusts, urging Danny deeper. It's pure bliss amidst their feral grunts of mutual pleasure._

His eyes fly open, finding himself alone in bed, his boxers messy with come.

There he's in his mid-thirties, on the run from the law, just gotten himself stinking drunk and had a wet dream about the guy helping him. Life is so fucking grand.


	17. Absence and the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days since Steve hopped on a plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Denial_

_"I've got a lead to track down in New York."_

Five days since Steve hopped on a plane and no news from him, Danny's literally climbing the walls.

_"I trust Chin with my life, D. Call him if you need anything."_

Whoever this Chin is, it's unlikely he knows how Steve's doing. Why asks questions with no answers, right?

It's hard to find someone resourceful like Steve, risking his livelihood to help Danny. Self-preservation is the reason Danny's worrying about Steve. Nothing but lust is responsible for Danny's nightly wet dreams.

Denial is easier than accepting his feelings go deeper.


	18. Sudden Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the end is in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Opulent_

"Did you miss me?"

Ten days later, Steve just appears in the kitchen wet from his swim. Frozen in place, Danny debates whether a right hook or a sloppy kiss is the better response to Steve's greeting, despite the opulent display of damp flesh.

"Found a snitch and some foolproof evidences to exonerate you. An old SEAL buddy of mine is _protecting_ him while we get our case ready."

Danny's just resigned himself to be stuck here. Now the end is in sight.

Going home to his daughter and saying farewell to Steve shouldn't feel like such a difficult affair.


	19. Wishing for Bilocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Are you happy, Danno?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Astute_

It's been just over a month. For any cases, it's speedy. For Danny though, it's a lifetime.

"I know you'd come home very soon."

Grace's unfaltering trust leaves him speechless.

"Are you happy, Danno?" 

"Of course I'm happy, Monkey! I have you." Because, what else can a father say to his daughter of nine?

Grace studies him for several long moments. "I think you can be happier."

She's too astute for him to lie - and he's sworn he never will - so he says nothing. Because he should be at his happiest with her.

Because Danny shouldn't be missing Hawaii already.


	20. Dust Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposition comes out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Excuberant_

His exile lasted a month. The trial lasted five. In the end, Newark's chief of police doesn't want him back. "You fled. You didn't trust us to prove your innocence."

While mulling over about the rent-a-cop job, his cell rings. Guilt quickly follows the exuberance of seeing the area code 808.

_"I miss you, D,"_ comes the voice over the line before he says his greeting. _"Move to Hawaii. We can work together."_

The proposition comes out of nowhere. "As a PI?"

_"Your case got a lot of attentions. The Governor offers me a job and I'll need a partner."_


	21. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's his boss now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I hope you've enjoyed this little piece as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :)

Danny needs a fresh start and Grace's real excited about the sun, the beach and the dolphins. Steve even offers to put them up until they find a place.

It feels strange comparing to the last time he stepped onto the Hawaiian soil, a little like homecoming but not. And Danny cautions himself for the thousandth time he needs to be professional. Steve's his boss now.

But in the arrival hall, Steve pulls him in for a dirty kiss with lots of tongue.

"I could hear you talking in your dreams, D. You switched on the bunker's intercom by accident."


End file.
